Harry Potter and the Triwizard and shinigami tournament
by Wimallidge
Summary: The soul society is recovering from war when they get a call from, you guessed it! Dumbledore. A group of Shinigami are sent to spend the next 4 years at Hogwarts. This is my first fic but it gets better as it progresses. I do plan to write sequels. Rated T to be safe. Pairs:ChadxIchigo HitsugayaxKarin UryuxOrihime request ships in a review.
1. Prologue Thingy

Prologue Thingamajig.

This isnt so much a prologue as it is a bit of background information but I wanted to make sure there was something that resembles an explanation at the beginning. I will put the first chapte rup as soon as possible.

Pov Guide:

FOW pov is the point of view of a fly on the wall. An unnoticed spectator.

"Name" pov is the point of view of who evers name goes before pov.

Yoruichi cat/human pov tells you whether Yoruichi is in cat or human form.

The vizards teamed up with the soul society after the war ended. Yamamoto is sending operatives on a mission to the world of the living to protect Harry Potter Aizen has already been defeated, Ichigo still has his powers so the fullbringer arc didn't happen .The soul society has allowed Ichigo to form a new squad for humans with powers and unique soul reapers hand picked by him. Yamamoto has selected operatives who look young enough to be students of hogwarts and most of them are from the newly appointed 14th squad. Shinji, Rose, Kensei and Mashiro have all returned to their previous positions in the Gotei 14 ranks. Karin is now a vizard her sword is called Buruakura and her mask is a mirrored version of her brothers (the markings arre on the other side of the mask). Her zanpakuto is the same as Ichigo's but only slightly taller than her they are almost identicle. (Ichigo's is bigger than him and her's is bigger than her)

SET AFTER THE WAR. ICHIGO DIDN'T LOSE HIS POWERS IN THIS.

OC PROFILE

Name: Ayarame Hikokoro Height: 5ft 7 Eye colour: Blue Hair: Black hair that reaches his knees Favourite colour: Green (which is irrelevant and not worth knowing) Rank: Sub-lieutenant of squad 14 (Karin is super lieutenant because she and Mashiro became friends immediately, something to do with kicking things alot) Age: 75 Zanpakuto: Hono o shometsu (Vanishing flame) in shikai his blade disappears and becomes tiny flame blades similar to Matsumoto's/Byakuya's Shikai.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own HP or Bleach

Sorry about switching Perspectives alot but its just for the beginning and I will try to settle it for the rest of the story.

Komamura POV

Komamura looked around the room. He had been called to a meeting with the head captain about a mission in the world of the living, this was unusual to say the least given his unusual appearance. As he tried to figure out what they could possibly be doing to need someone who is a giant talking wolf. He noticed that Yoruichi was also in the room, wondering if her ability to turn into a cat had anything to do with the mission he decided to work out what they could possibly have in common. There were 6 captains in the room and a girl he didn't recognise. This girl seemed to know Ichigo and Shinji (at least they were both sporting red marks on their faces and holding one of her flip flops) so she possibly had the same masking power as them. He also noticed that kurosaki's sisters were both in the room along with most of the highest ranked officers in the 14th squad.

FOW POV

The Head Captain called attention and everyone went and sat on a random mat, apart from the Kurosaki twins who shared one and yoruichi who sat on the floor in-between kisuke and soifon in cat form being stroked by both simultaneously. Suddenly everyone looks towards the open window as 15 owls enter the room and each stop in front of everyone except Yoruichi and Komamura. Ichigo and Shinji share a look and swap seats, when questioned by the head captain they reply in unison that swapping made the address slightly wrong so that it was slightly less creepy. As everyone opened the letters the mixture of reactions ranged from mild confusion to borderline anger. The first person to break the silence was Yuzu who asked if the letter was real to which the Head Captain responded that the letter was infact genuine. The next was Komamura who noted that he neither looked human nor had a letter to which the Head Captain responded by inviting in Kurotsuchi and Nemu. Nemu was carrying 3 boxes, 1 considerably larger than

the other 2.

Nemu Opened up the larger box to reveal more boxes each with the names of the people in the room except Yoruichi, the Kurosaki's, kisuke, the other humans, vizards and rukia. The smallest labelled Sajin Komamura, much to everyone except Yamamoto's surprise. the boxes were placed in front of everyone. Nemu then distributed smaller boxes which also had names. These were given to everyone except yoruichi and next item confused everyone even more, everyone got a soul candy container including Yoruichi and Komamura. What surprised everyone was that the Kurosaki twins both got 2 soul candy containers, 1 of their own and 1 that matched Yoruichi in Karin's case and Komamurain Yuzu's head captain instructed everyone to open the first box which revealed why Komamura's was so small and half the people in the room didn't have one. They were Gigais, Komamura's was a husky with a aid dog jacket on it and a collar with a tag that read: professional aid dog, Owner: Yuzu Kurosaki.

Komamura POV

Komamura was surprised about his Gigai. He wasn't complaining, he never got assignments in the world of the living so if they had a role that he could play he would gladly take it. After another look into his box he saw a smaller box with Yuzu Kurosaki written on it. He picked up the box and crossed the room to give feeling everyone's eyes on him as he gave it to her. As he went back to his box he realised that everyone's attention had moved from his actions to his box. Looking back at Yuzu he saw a small smile growing steadily on her face, a smile that grew on her siblings face after Yuzu opened her box to reveal a bracelet with a matching tag. Komamura was relieved as the Head Captain answered the question that no one in the room seemed to want to ask. He explained that the tag on Komamura's gigai would send a signal to Ichigo, Karin and Orihime's wand if Yuzu was in danger from anything from hollows to other pupils to panic attacks. He explained that Yuzu and Orihime would most likely be the only 2 in hufflepuff so it was decided that they needed a way to tell Ichigo and Karin when something was wrong with Yuzu and as Orihime would be the only one that could get into Yuzu's bedroom or common room she had better be connected too. The head captain went on to explain that Komamura would be allowed in class and therefore also capabe of collecting information on the wizarding world like everyone else.

FOW POV

The Head Captain went on to explain that Yoruichi would be Karin's cat as far as students were concerned but would actually work on spying and delivering messages around the castle. As for everyone else he explained that Kisuke and Byakuya would both teach extra curricular classes of their choice while everyone else would be a student in various year groups.

The year groups would be as follows:2nd years-Yuzu + Karin

3rd years-Hiyori+ Soi Fon

4th years-Hikokoro+Rukia+Toshiro+Orihime+Shinji

6th years-Ichigo+Chad+Uryu+Tatsuki

The Head Captain said something to Sasakibe and a second later the door opened and Sasakibe brought in 5 people. The head of the group, an old man with a beard rivalling the Head Captain's introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore. The 2 women introduced themselves as Professors Mcgonangall and Sprout and the other 2 men introducedthemselves as Professors Flitwick and Snape. A minute later and everyone in the room has been introduced to the 5 Professors. Everyone got into their Gigais which startled theprofessors, Flitwick jumped so high he could almost see the top of Mcgonagall's head. Dumbledore asked the 4 professors who would be happy to take the group round, to the surprise of the professors, Snape and Flitwick volunteered straight off the bat. Mcgonagall paused momentarily before saying she would go too because it was rather a large group. A senkaimon was opened and they all went through and found themselves next to the leaky cauldron. Kisuke took the head of the group and they followed the professors into the leaky cauldron.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I dont own HP or Bleach.

I'm gonna try and make chapters longer for the rest of the story. Also my Writing might slip from first person to second person or third person, I try not to but it happens, from now the story should be 1st person unless its in FOW POV.

Kisuke POV

As I followed the 3 professors into the leaky cauldron I noticed that Rukia was right behind me but her brother was looking somewhat apprehensive at the prospect of entering the pub. We followed the professors through the pub out to the alley behind it. Professor Snape pulled out his wand and tapped a seemingly random brick 3 times. Collective gasps emanated from the rest of the group and the sneer it caused on the Professor's face told me that he and Hiyori would get along just fine. We headed down the street towards a large building. As we entered I noticed that the group behind me looked rather nervous: however, Byakuya looked rather comfortable with his surroundings. We headed over to a desk and Byakuya and Rukia came to the front of the group and Byakuya asked to make a withdrawals from the Kuchiki vault, the goblin took a blood sample from Byakuya. The goblin said only 3 people would fit along with the driver so Byakuya, Rukia and Soi Fon followed him.

Rukia POV

As we followed the goblin onto the cart he told us to hold onto something tight, not taking his warning for granted I gripped the edge of he cart and saw Byakuya and Soi Fon do thesame. The cart started moving and went down at a startling speed which made me glad I was holding the side. Suddenly, it came to a halt and we got out of the cart, somehow bothByakuya and Soi Fon managed to do it gracefully. The goblin opened the vault to reveal a room filled to the brim with gold coins. Byakuya gave me and soifon a bag and we each filledour bags with the gold coins before reluctantly getting back into the cart. As we arrived at the top we headed back to our group. We decided that we should split into 3 groups. Group 1 would be Chad, Ichigo, Shinji, Tatsuki and Soi Fon who would get the books with Mcgonagall. Group 2 would be me, Hiyori, Kisuke, Hikokoro and Uryu who would get supplies from the apothecary with snape. Group 3 would be Yuzu, Komamura, Orihime, Karin, Yoruichi, Byakuya and Hitsugaya who wouldget cauldrons, telescopes and broomsticks with Flitwick. After each group has bought what they are assigned we will meet up outside madame malkins and get our robes together then we would get pets.

Ichigo POV (group 1)

We followed Mcgonagall into the book store, she greeted the lady behind the counter and indicated to me that I should tell her what we need. The lady looked startled when I said I needed 13 sets of the first and second year books, 11 sets of third year books, 9 sets of the fourth year books, 5 sets of fifth year books and 5 sets of 6th year books. She hurried around in the back room and it took a few minutes and around 40 trips to get all the books. Soi Fon paid for them Mcgonagall and the woman were caught completely off guard when we each looked perfectly fine carrying the humongous loads of books. We made our way to Madame Malkins and set our stuff down and saw group 2 heading over from the apothecary.

Karin POV (group 3)

Flitwick lead us to the store which sold cauldrons, telescopes and broomsticks and when we entered there were a group of kids fawning over a broomstick. We bought 13 cauldrons11 telescopes and we let Byakuya decide which broomsticks to buy seeing as it was his money. He surprised everyone in the store when he bought 15 of the broomstick that the kids seemed obsessed about. We headed out the door to Madame Malkins and saw the other groups waiting outside for us.

FOW POV

The group entered Madame Malkins and the professors waited outside with Yoruichi and Komamura because pets aren't allowed in the clothes store. Yuzu went up first and was complimented non-stop by Madame Malkins as she took her measurements. Soon enough Yuzu was fitted with her robes for the year. The process repeated similarly for Karin, although Madame Malkins had a rough guide the second round. Next up was Soi Fon, the seamstress gave up trying to compliment her after she was fixed with one of Soi Fon's glares after telling her she should smile more. After Soi Fon was Hitsugaya, the room grew considerably colder as she told him he shouldn't die his hair and that he should smile more too. Ichigo went up next, his scowl told her not to try making polite conversation or recommending anything about smiling or his hair, the poor woman was terrified the whole time. Hiyori went next, being a similar height to the twins meant that she was fitted faster than Karin. Shinji stepped over to be fitted next his huge, creepy smile plastered on his face because he wanted to scare her into not offending anyone else. It worked but the poor thing was terrified for the rest of their time in the shop. The only person who scared her more than Shinji was Kisuke with his fan and hat. Soon everyone in the group had school robes and dress robes for their year at hogwarts.

They headed out of the store and across the street to the owl emporium. Toshiro, Soi Fon and Chad were made to wait outside with Yoruichi and Komamura. Toshiro because animals had a tendency to be scared of him and Soi Fon and Chad because their biggest weakness is cute animals. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu get 2 fish owls that they can share with Tatsuki and Chad. Byakuya and Rukia get a pure white eagle owl, Hiyori and Shinji get a barn owl and decide that the first thing they will do is send Mashiro a letter asking her to name it. Kisuke got 3 tawny owls, Uryu and Orihime bought an eagle owl to share and Hikokoro bought a bright red mini-dragon that followed him around the store.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own HP or bleach.

Im gonna start using speech from now on, I might change tense too.

"English"

:Japanese:

=Zanpakuto/inner hollow=

~Hell Butterfly~

'Quote/writing'

"I am NOT sharing a room with Shinji" Hiyori said across the table in the leaky cauldron. Byakuya had booked 5 rooms and now they had to decide who was going to sit where."Who WILL you share a room with Hiyori?" asked Ichigo "I dunno not Orihime though cause she's always too happy." "What about me and Soi Fon?" Tatsuki asked. "sure thatworks". They spent half an hour arguing and talking about which rooms everyone would be in and finally they decided. The rooms would be as follows:

room 1 : Hikokoro, Chad, Komamura, Kisuke

room 2: Rukia, Yoruichi, Orihime

room 3: Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Shinji

room 4: Hiyori, Tatsuki, Soi Fon

room 5: Hitsugaya, Uryu, Byakuya.

After the rooms are decided everyone picks up the stuff and heads to room 3 to give everything out and go over who is doing what as part of the mission. "Why are we always in MY room?" Ichigo asks. "Because your room is more fun, obviously" Hikokoro responded Snarkily."More fun? It's not fun yet! Everything is the right way up!" Shinji said in mock indignance. "Shinji you are NOT turning the room upside down" Karin said after throwing her shoe at his forehead, this surprised Hiyori more than anyone seeing as throwing shoes is usually left to the short vizard. "Enough" came Byakuya's voice, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "We need to make sure everyone knows what their main focus is" "Aye Aye Captain Kuchiki" Ichigo and Shinji responded in unison before being hit by flying shoes. Karin had thrown hers at Ichigo and Hiyori had thrown hers at Shinji. Hitsugaya read from a letter signed by the head captain "Yoruichi and Komamura will disguise themselves as pets. Rukia, Soi Fon, Uryu, Hikokoro, Kisuke and Byakuya will collect information on the wizarding world and send reports about it to the Head Captain every week. Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin are to hide the fact that the soul reapers act a bit differently to the English wizards. Shinji, Hiyori, Chad, Innoue, Ichigo and I are going to protect Harry Potter and those he would protect."

"Everyone has to read all the material and practice the spells and potions for every year up to their own." Hitsugaya continued. "I suggest we start on that straight away" said Shinji suddenly serious. Everyone leaves and heads to their own room to read. As soon as everyone leaves Zangetsu and Hichigo materialize. "You know what to do" Ichigo told them being purposefully vague just to annoy Shinji who watches as they both picked up a book and started to read. "No fair!" Yuzu exclaims as Karin does the same. "Yes fair, you guys have less books Karin you don't really need to use them cause you 2 have the least to read" Shinji replied as Sakanade materialized. "What about your hollow?" Ichigo inquired "letting him out would be like inviting Kazeshini over to play with Hichigo, Mashiro and Yachiru" Shinji replied with a straight face.

! TIME SKIP ! (A/N sorry I will try not to do this much but I had too many ideas about the train and the station and not enough about before it so the story WILL get better from here onwards.) Day: 1st of september Time 10:30 Location: Kings cross

Shinji POV

We are at Kings Cross and standing on the 9th and 10th platforms. "Any ideas guys?" I ask. "Well actually..." says Kisuke staring at a pillar "what baldy?" Hiyori demands "There are pillars between the two platforms" "yeah so what" Hiyori asks getting even more annoyed. "Wait a second, no, no way Kisuke" Soi Fon says "WHAT?" Hiyori shouts. "Through the pillar?" says Uryu asks. "Mhmm" Kisuke mumbles "if you go first" Ichigo says. Urahara takes a hold of his trolley and does just that, he walks towards the barrier and instead ofcrashing he goes through. "So it is through the barrier" Ichigo states for no one imparticular to hear as he in turn goes through followed by his sisters and the rest of the group.

We head onto the train and Kisuke and Byakuya head up to the front to the carriage labelled 'teachers'. Yoruichi, Komamura, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Hiyori and I find a compartment that only has 3 people in it we ask if we can join them and they agree leaving the rest of the transfers to find another compartment. We all sit down, Yoruichi sits on Karin's shoulder and Komamura lies at Yuzu's feet. Hiyori decides to make the introductions "Hey so the dog is Komamura, the cat is Yoruichi, the carrot top is Ichigo, baldy-weird-grin"- she points at me and I show them the grin that earnt me the nickname -"is Shinji, the Grumpy Midget is Toshiro but call him Hitsugaya unless you like frost bite and the twins are Yuzu and Karin. Karin is the black haired one. And I'm Hiyori." The 3 kids look kinda lost so Hitsugaya asks "so what are your names?". The girl recovers first and says " Im Hermione, this is Ron and he is... Harry Potter". We found the guy were supposed to protect. "Why did you say Harry's surname but not your own?" asks Ichigo acting the fool. The Trio look completely surprised, Ron replies first "aint you heard of him?" "only since Hermione introduced him. Was I suppose to know him before?" Ichigo answers. "Yes" the redhead retorts indignantly "he's Harry Potter, the boy who lived". "What does that make me then Ichigo Kurosaki the boy that died? Is living a crime?" Ichigo replies. This time it's Hermione who speaks "Harry survived the killing curse when he was a baby and is famous now because of it. How come you guys didn't know? Are you new? Aren't you to Old to be first years? Where are you from? How come you are coming here? How o-" she is silenced by a hand and Hitsugaya calmly replies "Don't ask questions so fast, you leave no room for answers. To answer your questions: We didn't know because he isn't famous where we live. Yes. Yes. Japan. We are transfers. Dumbledore will answer any other questions at the feast. If you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep for the rest of the journey" keeping to his word he rests his head on Karin's shoulder and promptly falls asleep. 10 minutes later the carriage door opens to reveal a blonde boy flanked by 2 beefy boys who looked as if they had only just learnt to walk. "Who do we have here then?" the blonde boy asks "looks like Potter and his freak friends have found more freaks to befriend". "Shutup Malfoy" Potter snaps "or what?" the boy now identified as Malfoy asks. "Or we forget to stop anyone in this carriage from killing you, throwing you out the window or simply beating you beyond recognition" Karin says doing a very good impression of Yuzu's sweet voice. "What's that brat?" Malfoy demands. "Don't call her a brat" shouts Ichigo and a now fully awake Hitsugaya who both grab one of Malfoy's shoulders. "Just cause you dye your hair doesn't make you scary" "It's not dyed" they reply in unison again. I decide to intervene so as not to make any enemies "now, now dont argue on the train, you might get caught by a teacher. Besides guys he acts like Byakuya's Grandfather so he is probably a pureblood." "Byakuya acts like his Grandfather so why didn't you just say Byakuya" Ichigo asked, completely distracted." Byakuya adopted a peasant, his grandfather didn't even look at them." "fair point" Ichigo agreed sitting down. Malfoy looked relieved that Ichigo sat down but he froze again as Hitsugaya hissed "If you say another word about her I WILL hunt you down and get my revenge". Malfoy left rather quickly after that.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I dont own HP or Bleach

This story is going to have pairings. I've put them in the summary.

"English"

:Japanese:

=Zanpakuto/inner hollow=

~Hell Butterfly~

'Quote'

Shinji POV

"Sit down Toshiro, he's not coming back" Karin sighs. Hitsugaya sits down. "I thought we had to call him Hitsugaya" Ron blurted "You do, Karin has Hitsugaya's permission and Ichigo is bad with names and faces so he's just glad he hasn't got a weird nickname" Hiyori explains. "Weird nicknames?" Ron says questioningly "I call my best friend Chad" Ichigo says "So what?" "His name is Sado Yasutora" Karin tells Ron. "Oh" is all he can manage to reply. "So how come your allowed a dog?" Ron asks changing the subject "He's an aid dog, his collar alerts certain people when Yuzu is panicking." Karin replies coldly. "We should get changed" Hermione suggests so Ron can't bury himself deeper.

Hiyori POV

The guys wait outside so hermione, the twins and I can get changed. "woah" Hermione exhales seeing the muscles on mine and Karin's abdomens then "wait you have a tattoo Karin?".

"My brother and I have SnapDragons on our left shoulders" Karin states blankly. "Shinji has a Lily of the Valley on the underside of his tongue and Hitsugaya has a daffodil on theback of his right shoulder" I tell her. Her reaction is perfect as she gapes at us "what about you Hiyori?" "I used to have a thistle on the under side of my foot but I got it removed."Honestly this girl is so curious, if she was her stupid cat she'd be dead by now. Yuzu finishes getting dressed and we leave the compartment so that the boys can get changed.

Harry POV

We re-enter the compartment and start getting changed when I realise that Ron is gawking at the transfers. As soon as I look I realise why, Ichigo has a tattoo! "You have a tattoo" I tell him. "So do Hitsugaya, Karin, some of the other transfers and I" Shinji states as if its normal for teens to have tattoos. "Where's yours then?" Ron asks. Hitsugaya turns around to reveal a daffodil on the back of his right shoulder and Shinji sticks his tongue towards his nose to reveal a not only tattoo on the underside of it but a piercing too! "Why flowers?"Ron asks being his usual blunt self. "Karin and I decided to get the same thing on our shoulders and these guys got flowers so we decided on SnapDragons" Ichigo replies. "Mines a Lily of the Valley cause its meaning is messed up like me, it means sacrifice, danger, pure love and happiness" Shinji says grinning with the grin Hiyori warned us about. "I had too get a flower so I got a daffodil cause my friends back home kept telling me that it's meaning, which is mystery by the way, fits my personality." Hitsugaya surmises before calling the girls back spoke first saying "look theres the station" we all stand up and head towards the nearest door so we can get off before everyone else. We head towards the carriages and Shinji whispers something to Ichigo which makes Ichigo grin. The transfers look at another group who can only be the other transfers and call them over.

Chad POV

We walk over to the rest of our group and get into the carriages. Ichigo and I get into the carriage with the people Ichigo shared a compartment with. They start having a very enthusiastic conversation as Ichigo rests his head on my shoulder and we tune out of their conversation for the duration of the journey in the coach. As the horses pulling the coaches draw to a stop we get out and walk towards the castle. As we enter we hear a woman calling for the transfers, we follow the voice to see Mcgonagall and some of the others. As we reach them Mcgonagall says "were just waiting for the twins". I feel Ichigo tense by my side and I take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Uryu rolls his eyes at us but then points at something over Ichigo's shoulder. We turn round and see Yuzu, Karin and Komamura racing towards us with Yoruichi on Karin's shoulders. They reach us, panting heavily and Mcgonagall leads us to where the first years are lined up.

We watch the first years go through the double doors. "Wait for me to come back and get you" the professor instructs before following them. Standing in awkward silence my hand finds Ichigo's again, Hitsugaya gives us a look but he can't say anything to tease us about being nervous while he's holding Karin's. At long last Mcgonagall comes back for us and we follow her out in front of the students. "This year hogwarts will be housing some transfers from Japan" the headmaster says in answer to the questioning look on the faces of the pupils. Mcgonagall pulls out a scroll and reads our names one by one and we sit on the stall to be sorted. "Arisawa Tatsuki" a hat is placed on her head and a second later the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR" she gets up and walks over to the cheering table. "Ayarame Hikokoro" this time the hat pauses for a few seconds "GRYFFINDOR" "Hirako Shinji" a longer pause "SLYTHERIN" "Hitsugaya Toshiro" the hat pauses longer and frost starts to form on the brim of the hat and on the tips of his fingers, the temperature drops around us "GRYFFINDOR" "Innoue Orihime" "HUFFLEPUFF" it it exclaims as quickly as it had for Tatsuki "Ishida Uryu" "RAVENCLAW" "Kuchiki Rukia" again a pause "RAVENCLAW" "Kurosaki Ichigo" I tense subconsciously, Ichigo puts on that hat and the hall goes silent, even Shinji didn't take as long as he's taking. Suddenly I see a teardrop roll down his face, what is that hat doing to him? I will be the last to put on the hat so I will be the last to be able to find out. After a full 10 minutes the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR" Ichigo looks relieved as he heads towards Tatsuki. "Kurosaki Karin" the hat pauses with her too, her face grows angry, what was the hat doing, out of the corner of my eye I see Ichigo fidgeting a whole minute passed before it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR" "Kurosaki Yuzu" another pause then to everyone's surprise Yuzu speaks to the hast "that's mean you shouldn't have done that to them" she tells the hat, another pause "HUFFLEPUFF" Yuzu heads down to Orihime. "Soi Fon" "SLYTHERIN" the hat seems to want to rush now, what did Yuzu do to the hat? Whatever it was it deserves it for making Ichigo cry. "Sarugaki Hiyori" "SLYTHERIN" "Yasotora Sado" I sit on the stool and I put the hat on my head. "Your interesting aren't you?" it says into my head "What did you do to Ichigo?" I demand "You'll be able to ask him seeing as you're going to go to GRYFFINDOR" it yells the last word out loud. I stand up and walk over to Ichigo. Before I can ask what happened Karin tells me "it showed us when our mother died, it also toldIchigo that his fight with Ulquiorra". Realising that Ichigo probably didn't want to talk about it and that I can't do anything I let him eat in silence, warding off stares with my own.

FOW POV

The hall falls silent as Professor Dumbledore stands to make an announcement. This year Hogwarts will also play host to the TriWizad Tournament "NO WAY" came a pair of shouts from the gryffindor table. "Yes way Mr Weasley" Dumbledore replied smirking. "Because of this Pupils of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be joining us on October 1st, because of this Quidditch this year will be cancelled". There was a deafening sound of thunder and everyone looked around, the doors slammed open and an ominous figure stepped through. As soon as they felt his spiritual pressure the transfers disliked him, he had 2 pressures and one seemed entirely evil.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not much is gonna happen in this chapter cause I wanted to see alot of them settle in and make introductions in their own im gonna try and post at regular intervals. I got my brother to read it over and he says chapter 7 is the mark where it is apparently "not terrible"

I don't own HP or Bleach

-Thoughts-

"English"

:Japanese:

=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=

~Hell Butterfly~

Hikokoro POV

We walk up the stairs until we find the room with our names on the list and enter. There are already 5 boys in there chattering excitedly about the triwizard tournament. Hitsugaya ignores them and walks straight over the bed farthest from the fire, claiming it as his own."Which bed is left" I ask and they point to the one next to the fire."Do you want us to move our beds up? We find the closest bed to the fire too stuffy" one boy asks. "Oh no it's fine, unlike Hitsugaya over there I like the heat", on hearing Hitsugaya's name 2 of the boys look round and say in unison "we were on the train with you" "I know" Hitsugaya replies simply. "Well seeing as you guys seem to know Hitsugaya, I'm Hikokoro, what are your names?" "I'm Neville, this is Seamus, this is Dean, Ron and... Harry Potter" "I'm not famous where he's from, my surname means nothing to them" The boy introduced as Harry tells him. "Wait a minute, do you have a tattoo like Hitsugaya and Ichigo and that Shinji guy?" slightly surprised I look at Hitsugaya who says "They saw Ichigo's on the train so me and Shinji showed them ours". "I do, It's identical to Ichigo's and Karin's but it's on the back of my left shoulder not the front. I'll show you when we get changed." :Hikokoro are you sure that's a good Idea? Innoue didn't get rid of your scars like she did for the others because you didn't have as many as some of us but your not exactly a clean slate: Hitsugaya hisses in Japanese :it'll be fine: I assure him.

Harry POV

I wonder what they are talking about in Japanese until Hikokoro Pulls everything of his top half to reveal dozens of scars running across his upper body. "What happened to you mate?" Ron asks "War" Hitsugaya replies for him. "All of us transfers apart from Yuzu Kurosaki were a part of the last war we faced in Japan, even Karin has been through more than most of you guys if not all of you will ever be through". "No way you guys have been through more than Harry, his Parents were killed when he was a baby, he survived the killing curse, grew up with the Dursleys, faced off YouKnowWho in his first year, killed a basilisk in his second year, saved his Godfather last year. You aint been through nothing compared to him, no way you have "Hitsugaya looks mildly annoyed while Hikokoro is trying not to laugh "it's not funny" I snap "maybe not to you but most of us would do anything to have lived your life, the Kurosaki's are the only ones with any parents left and Ichigo watched his mother die and he remembers it, we've all killed people, enemies and even friends in some cases, another war is coming up soon for us, we've all seen people die and where we live its not unusual for people the same age as the twins to be fully fledged warriors, in fact, the hufflepuff transfers are the only ones who still feel guilt after killing someone. What do you guys call it? Oh yeah, Survival of the fittest, where we come from its 'weak meat, strong eat'* so if you think Harry has had a tough time fine, but don't tell the other transfers, all of them -except Yuzu who doesn't fight- could kill you with one hand in two seconds" Hitsugaya rants at us. Hikokoro, chuckles "what he means is you guys no nothing about life being difficult, we have only managed to shelter one little girl from violence, even our pets could kill you". Avoiding being asked questions on the subject Hitsugaya states "I'm going to sleep now" and with that both he and Hikokoro are asleep in their beds.

Chad POV

Ichigo and I climb stairs following Hitsugaya and Hikokoro, they enter a room and we continue up until Ichigo spot's our names on a door. Before he enters however, he pulls out a marker and writes Chad in brackets next to my name. As we enter we see a guy with dreadlocks and two of the same person. Ichigo makes the introductions "Hi um I'm Ichigo and this is Chad" I wave. The guy with the dreadlocks introduces them "I'm Lee Jordan and they're Fred and George" "Which is Which?" I ask "You won't be able to tell the difference-" one starts "so there's no harm in telling you now-" the other continues "but just this once and then you may never know" the first one finishes. The first one says "I'm Fred and he is George". "I think we'll be able to tell the difference" Ichigo informs them and I nod in agreement, despite being twins, Fred has higher spiritual pressure than George.

After a few minutes we start getting changed and George yelps "Holy mother of Merlin" "what's wrong George" Ichigo asks innocently. "You have scars everywhere, and tattoos!" Fred exclaims. "I do? Really? Oh look we do! Chad how did we not notice?" Ichigo responds "Must have been distracted by something" I play along. "Seriously though what happened to you guys?" Fred asks. "Serious? I didn't have you pegged as the serious types. If you really want to know we're in the middle of a war, were here to learn a new combat form, well most of us, Yuzu is here for her protection" Ichigo informs them. "Anyway, I hear you guys are the pranksters of the school" "That would be us" Fred says slyly "Can we help?" "Only if you can keep up with us" "I'm going to sleep" I tell them before I have to hear too many devious plans, -I'll help but that doesn't mean I need to know everything before my first day of actual school- I decide.

Shinji POV

I skip along the corridor until I reach the room with my name on the list. I enter and see the kid from the train -oh great this brat- I groan internally. "Oh you were sorted into Slytherin? I must have misjudged you I thought for sure you were gonna end up in Gryffindor" the brat drawls. "Maybe you did or maybe you didn't brat. Either way I'm surprised Ichigo and Karin aint here. The stupid hat told me and Hiyori that our masks are what made the decision, he also said that our masks are cooler than your parents old ones" I taunt him -if I'm protecting this Potter kid I have to show this guy whose side I'm on- "How dare you call me a brat?" the brat shrieks offended "because you are a brat, brat" I reply -this could be fun- "I also told you that Hiyori, Ichigo, Karin and I have masks that look cooler than your fathers. Now, are you going to introduce me to the meatheads who look like they are waiting for you to tell them to attack me or what? I'm fine with calling them Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest but names are less likely to get me a detention" I ask grinning my famous creepy grin. Malfoy tries to return my grin with a sneer before introducing the others in the room "These guys are Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Care to show me the mask that apparently outshines my father's?" "What makes them better is that they are all different, Hiyori's looks like a rhino, Ichigo and Karin's look kinda tribal and the patterns change and im told mine looks kinda like a Pharaoh but you can decide how mine looks for yourself" I goad pulling my mask out of the air. "Ack" yelps the dimwitted contents of the room. "H-h-how d-did you do th-that?" falters the brat. "Science experiment went wrong and we were the victims along with some other guys back home" I warble with my mask still on. "What's with your voice?" "My voice? Oh it just got a whole lot cooler, I won't do this outside this room though and if you tell anyone you will find out exactly how similar Hiyori is to a charging rhino. She has the horn and everything." I take my mask off and say "I'm going to bed now" all they can do is nod before a laugh myself to sleep without changing first.

FANCY SCHMANCY BREAKLINE

*"Weak meat, strong eat" is the Japanese version of survival of the fittest. Go figure

Request ships in a review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I dont own Bleach or HP.

-Thoughts-

"English"

:Japanese:

=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=

~Hell Butterfly~

Hiyori POV

Soi Fon and I make our way out of the Slytherin dungeon before anyone else down the girls corridor wakes up. As we leave we spot Shinji waiting for us. We head down to the Great hall "I had that brat off the train in my room Hiyori" he whines "is he dead yet then?" I ask "no just terrified of us, you especially" "Who's this?" Soi Fon interrupts "Some buy from a pure-blooded family, mouthy or something" "Malfoy" I correct him. We go through the giant doors and sit on the Gryffindor table with the other transfers, the Hufflepuffs are yet to arrive but everyone else is here. "Whatcha talking about" Shinji asks sitting near the end of the table "Hikokoro is teasing Karin about her new admirer" Ishida informs us with a smirk. "What's she doing about it?" I ask "She's been spending the last half hour trying to convince Hitsugaya to do the boyfriend act and he's been telling her to use her mask" Ishida chuckles. "He'll just take a picture of the mask I'm, telling you IT WON'T WORK Dennis isn't normal ,his older brother is even worse" "How old is his older brother?" Shinji asks, trying not to laugh "He's in the year above me" Karin answers. "I think you should do the boyfriend act Hitsugaya, either that or Ichigo should pull off his famous big brother act" "hn" Chad grunts nodding at Ichigo ,who sighs. "Chad was just telling me we should do it if Hitsugaya doesn't want to make an enemy of someone so soon". At this point, Soi Fon, Shinji and I start laughing. "You're laughing Soi Fon for the first time in 112 years you're actually laughing" Yoruichi says "Yes but why?" Ichigo inquires. "Well Shinji's room mates are terrified of us, me especially apparently, and our room mates hate us because we defended Yuzu being allowed a dog, actually I think it was the fact we refused to be rude about any of you guys or the other houses in general that ticked them off" "they went to bed sporting size 4 sandal bruises" Soi Fon states setting everyone else off laughing. At that point the doors open and Yuzu and Orihime run towards us. "We got lost on the way sorry" Orihime explains "Hufflepuff's dormitory is closest to the great hall!" Hikokoro exclaims "I swear you're worse than Yachiru" Uryu sighs at Orihime. Komamura sits on the bench next to Yuzu who gives him a sliver of bacon drawing smiles from everyone.

Chad whispers something to Ichigo who looks at the giant doors a second before they open again to reveal a pair of boys, at the sight of which Karin hides under the table and an annoyed Yoruichi whispers "those are the creevey brothers, the smallest one is the one pestering Karin" the boys look shocked at the collection of people at the table. Apparantely, this sight of the Slytherins isn't enough to keep them away because they walk over to them. "Where's Karin?" the shorter one asks "so your Dennis huh? I take it that's your brother Colin behind you with 2 camera's." Ichigo states without answering his question. "Did Karin tell you about us? You didn't say where she is. Who are you by the way?" Dennis Jabbers "I'm Ichigo her older brother and yes she has told me alot about you and I'll have you know that she has been holding back. The next time you speak to her she has our approval to hit you if you annoy her." The boy gulps and walks back to his brother as Ichigo turns back to his plate they hear a flash. In an instant 3 ceros have been fired at the offending cameras, one decidedly worse off than the other having been hit by 2 cero's. "Sorry I'm not very photogenic, cameras tend to break when I'm in the picture" Shinji proclaims. The boys hadn't seen the ceros and had no idea what happened but they nodded and headed off to the other end of the table as Karin sits back on the bench. "If they keep bothering you and hitting them doesn't work tell me and I'll deal with them" I offer to everyone's surprise. "Just because I'm... well me doesn't mean I don't care about people. I was already looking out for Yuzu and Karin when Ichigo was a Vizard but now Karin is one so I'm willing to do more to help her. It's not a big deal" I defend myself quickly.

Harry POV

Ron and i get dressed and head down to the hall and to our surprise see all of the transfers down one end of the table. We start to head towards us when a familiar voice says "Harry please don't sit with the transfers, they might try to hurt you" Colin creevey says holding what looks like the smoldering remains of a camera while Dennis holds one that looks even worse. "What did they do to you" Ron says worried about the boys for once -it would be hard not to be worried about them looking at the remains of their cameras despite how annoying they could be- "we went over to them and asked them where Dennis's friend Karin was and they threatened that they would beat us up and then somehow our cameras exploded but the Slytherin boy said that his face broke the cameras. We're pretty sure he was lying about that but they didn't have their wands out" Colin rambles. "Ok Colin, we'll have a word with them and I'll buy you both new camera's" I tell him. As we walk over to them Ron mutters "that's well out of order" I nod.

Hitsugaya motions for us to sit down opposite Hikokoro and himself. "What happened with the Creevey brother's cameras?" Ron demands. The looks on their faces go from pleasant to angry in an instant. "What did they tell you?" Karin asks Ron recounts what they said and Karin rants "of course they make it one-sided. Yesterday Dennis followed me around and kept trying to flirt with me and telling me he loved me even though I told him I had a boyfriend, he took loads of photos of me and he tried to follow me to my dormitory. Then, today they come over ask where I am despite the fact I told him to leave me alone and they said that no one would stop me if I hit him. Then when they were leaving they tried to take a photo of these guys and their cameras exploded because of Shinji's face". "Wait I understand the rest of it but what actually happened to the cameras?" Ron asks annoyed at the brothers. "My face happened" Shinji insists. "No but seriously- wait how do you know what happened Karin?" Ron suddenly realises Karin shouldn't have heard the exchange or the Creevey brothers would have seen her, "I was under the table and if you must know I destroyed the cameras before ducking again so they wouldn't have a photo of me climbing out from under a table." I blink in surprise, Ichigo's little sister is able to do that to a pair cameras while pre-occupied?- although the fact that the other transfers, the blonde slytherins and her brother more than the rest, looked surprised told me that she wasn't responsible. "We'd better tell them that they aren't getting new cameras then" I tell Ron and we head off back to the Creevey brothers.

Hikokoro POV

Hitsugaya and I head to defense against the dark arts with Harry Rin and Hermione. We see the Weasley twins, their friend looking excited and Ichigo and Chad looking slightlyangry. Ichigo whispers something in Hitsugaya's ear and he too appears to get angry. We sit down together near the back of the room "what did he tell you?" I ask "not only is he about to tell a group of kids the worst 3 spells that exist but he is also going to perform them on a spider control, pain and death" he hisses back "can we save it?" "that's why he told me, we can stop the spells with our spiritual pressure but we have to be fast for the last one, Ichigo missed but the others can be stopped at anypoint using concentrated energy"."We save humans everyday as soulreapers but are we the first set to try to save spiders?" I ask "probably" he sighs.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own HP or Bleach

-Thoughts-

"English"

:Japanese:

=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=

~Hell Butterfly~

Hikokoro POV

"Right then" Moody started "I've got a letter here from your previous teacher saying that you've covered dark creatures, is this right?" a general murmur of agreement rumbled in the class. "You are, however, very far behind on curses. That means I have 1 year-" Moody is interupted by Ron who blurts "what you're not staying?" "ah you must be Mr Weasley's son, he helped me out of a sticky situation the other day. I will only be staying 1 year. On with the lesson, as I was saying you are very far behind on curses. The ministry believes you to be too young for the lesson I have prepared however Dumbledore believes otherwise" he continues. The lesson goes on and ultimately the spider isn't killed after several failed attempts.

(A/N: I know that was terrible but I just couldn't write the lesson. I spent 4 days trying to write it and it was terrible every time so this is it also 3rd years are doing the boghart lesson)

Hiyori POV

Soi Fon and I walked towards our Defense against the dark arts lesson. The rest of our year group was avoiding us. The slytherins for terrorizing our roommates and the gryffindors for being slytherins. We enter the classroom and the desks and chairs have been removed! In the middle of the class is a wardrobe that's moving apparently on its own. Jerking about constantly. In this lesson you will literally face your worst fear and so you will need CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roars the end causing several pupils to jump. "In the wardrobe is a boghart, to ward it off you must use a spell combined with laughter." He barks "the spell you need is simple, ridikkulus. Now get into a line and one by one you must defeat the boghart". Soi Fon stands infront of me near the end of the line, the line grows shorter and fears such as snakes and clowns are shown. As Soi Fon stands infront of the boghart I hold my breath knowing that I might need to stand infront of her to stop the class from learning about soul society. The boghart changes and forms, several screams are heard around the class as it takes shape. The scene is horific, across the floor are several bodies at the front is Yoruichi, her stomach cut open and behind her several ninjas and people from various points in her life. She's stuck to the spot, frozen in terror. Even moody looks taken aback. I know that I have to stand infront of her and face whatever it is I fear most. I step infront of her and the boghart changes and I realise what I fear most before it forms. It's the memory of the soon to be vizards and I in the woods just as it starts. Kensei becoming that fierce monster with giant fists and then myself. A tear forms in my eye as my mask forms while Shinji holds me, I scream cutting into his shoulder and then everything goes wrong. My mask forms on my face unwillingly, Soi Fon tries to restrain me, I scream and a cero forms in my mouth and fires at the scene hitting it and burning it to ash. I pull my mask off looking around, the whole class is in shock gaping at me and Soi Fon. "Well.." I stammer, unsure of what to say. "That HAPPENED to you guys?" a gryffindor asks. "Mine hasn't happened, most of the people from mine are still alive" Soi Fon says trying to act as if nothing major happened. "Mine's a real memory" I tell them calmly. "What was that?" Moody asks his usual gruffness gone from his voice replaced instead with shock. "A science experiment" I say. "You did that?" a slytherin boy asks. "Do I look like a scientist? No I did NOT do that to myself my friends and I were used as test subjects against our will and later Ichigo and then Karin were subjected to that too" I say before Soi Fon and I storm out of the classroom.

Shinji POV

I feel Hiyori's spiritual pressure grow panicked, I sense as her mask forms and she fires a cero but I can feel weaker reaitsus of her classmates. Soi Fon's reaitsu starts to appear which sends alarm bells ringing, she is normally invisible in terms of spiritual pressure. I head towards their classroom with Ichigo in tow, we round a corner to see Soi Fon and Hiyori running out of the classroom. "Hey wait up, what happened?" Ichigo asks. "Bogharts, that was a lesson about bogharts" Hiyori stammers out trying to maintain her fierce mask. The rest of the class started gathering behind us in the hall. "That monster that shows you your worst fear? Wait... oh I get it" I realise why I felt her hollowfy. "So you killed it the way you know best" I state rather than ask. "Well I wasn't really in control because it was happening again and I hurt you and, and I just couldn't re-live it okay" Hiyori starts losing her composure at I turn around to the rest of the class. "What are you looking at?" I ask glaring at them. One of them draws them selves up and appears to be gathering their courage"You were there too and just as she did that weird mask thing that stuff came out of your mouth too. Does that mean you can do it and everyone can?" they babble. "No it doesn't mean everyone can. Only a few people can. No I won't explain it. Now if you would excuse us I am going to speak with our head of house about this." I tell them with a straight face. We march off Ichigo and I shielding Soi Fon and Hiyori from the view of the students allowing them to break their composure for a second without anyone seeing. We head towards the dungeons hoping to find Proffesor Snape. Finally we spot him in one of the classrooms and luckily he is not in the middle of a lesson so we knock on the door before entering. "Well, well, well what do we have here I wonder" Snape implores. "The third years are having a lesson about bogharts. And I cannot deny that we all have rather vivid fears." I tell him, knowing he would understand. "I see, so would I be correct in the assumption that the third year slytherins and gryffindors have all seen something that they would tell others about to the point where the entire school will know by lunch?" He inquired. "Yes" Soi Fon and Hiyori replied in unison. "Will it cause suspicions?" "Yes" they reply again. "I shall have the Head Master and heads of houses come here now then so as to arrange what we shall tell the students. Would you have the other transfers come here for this meeting?" He requests.

Tatsuki POV

Walking to the dungeons with Chad, a creeping sensation starts to form in the back of my head. I get the feeling something has happened but I try to push that notion to the back of my mind. It get's progressively harder to believe nothing bad has happened by the worry in Ichigo and Shinji's reaitsu but even more by the fact that Soi Fon and Hiyori seem unsettled and panicked. Chad seems to sense this too and we walk faster, Soi Fon isn't known for being easily panicked.

We arrive at the classroom and enter. A few minutes of silence pass before everyone else is here including, to our surprise, Dumbledore and the other heads of houses. "Would anyone mind explaining why we are here?" Toshiro asks. "Hiyori and I were in their defense against the dark arts lesson in which they faced a boghart. Usually this would not be a problem however the boghart turned into the night the vizards were experimented on by Aizen. The whole class saw." Soi Fon replies. "I see" Dumbledore said. "And so we need to work out what to tell the other pupils because everyone will know what your bogharts become by the end of the day no doubt."

Harry POV

Waiting for food to arrive on the plates with Ron and Hermione I ask, "have you guys seen the transfers? None of the are here" as soon as I say it Dumbledore stands up and all of the transfers except for Yuzu ,who I now realise is at the hufflepuff table staring intently up at her siblings, enter the room. "As no doubt you have all heard by now, our Japanese transfers bogharts turn into rather startling images. There is a reason that they have such vivid fears, it is the same reason that they have come to Hogwarts. There was a hidden war in Japan that they all fought in, they are here to recover and continue their education. But this is not the time to talk about these things. For now, lets eat!" Dumbledore says and food appears on the table.

I turn to Hikokoro who is sat beside Hermione now "So what Hitsugaya said was true? You really have fought in a war?" I ask him "Yup" he says nonchalontly. "How can you be so calm about it" Ron asks. "Weve been in plenty of fights. We've all killed, well except for Yuzu, we're only here to recover because Japan doesn't have enough resources to teach and feed everyone. They sent kids off to all parts of the world in different groups." Hikokoro tells us "what type of groups?" Hermione asks "Skill type, family and social groups, we were sent to England because we were on the frontline, are related to Kurosaki or needed to go to the sameplace as Orihime because of our Injuries." He tells us. "Most of us would be dead if Orihime hadn't been there and we'd all be dead if Ichigo hadn't won the war for us."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Tell me what you thought or request ships in a review. Ill most likely only update once or twice a week because I have loads of homework.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own HP or Bleach

-Thoughts-

"English"

:Japanese:

=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=

~Hell Butterfly~

Chad POV

The school is waiting outside waiting for the schools to arrive. Most of them seem to be cold. Suddenly a familiar gate appears infront of us and Kisuke and Byakuya step through, Byakuya looking as emotionless as always and Kisuke grinning like a cheshire cat. They walk up to us and Ichigo calls out "Geta-boshi we were wondering when you guys would show up." Next to arrive are the Beauxbaton students who arrive in fly horse-pulled carriages, their headmaster as tall as Hagrid. They wore thin robes and were shivering from the cold as Hagrid led them inside. Finally Durmstrang arrived in a boat in the lake. We all headed inside."I would like to introduce 2 new members of our staff Mr Kisuke and Mr Kuchiki who will be teaching an optional course in hand-to-hand combat." Dumbledore announced. "Now as for the tournament, anyone who wishes to enter shall put their name in the Goblet of Fire." A box floated to the center of the room and unfolded creating a stand and revealing agiant goblet lit by blue flames. "However due to past games it has been decided that only pupils above the age of 17 will be allowed to enter and to enforce this rule an ageline has been placed aroung the goblet." There were several yells of protest from around the hall. "Anyone who wishes has 24 hours to do so"."Are we going to enter?" Ichigo asks, "we may aswell" Hitsugaya replies conjuring up a piece of paper and tearing it into sections. We all wrote our names on the paper "you can't ALL enter!" Ron exclaimed. "Why not?" I ask despite knowing exactly what he is talking about.

Hermione POV

"Why not?" Chad asks, "because of the ageline, most of you are under 17!" Ron tells them. "Pfft, like that would stop us" Hiyori says arriving at the table and writing her name on a scrap of paper. "You can't enter, you're not old enough!" I exclaim. "Watch me" she sneers and walks past the barrier and puts her name in the goblet followed by Hitsugaya, Hikokoro

, Soi Fon, Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Shinji, Rukia and Karin. The whole hall gasped as the transfers in the lower years bypassed the ageline as if it wasn't there. Oddly, I noticed the transfers all seemed relived as Karin went untouched by the age line. "Why didn't you three enter if you can all do it?" Harry asked Orihime, Uryu and Yuzu who hadn't put their names in. "Were not old enough" Uryu stated as if it was obvious "but Karin did it and she and Yuzu are twins!" Ron exclaims "Karin is old enough Yuzu isn't same as Orihime and I" Uryu says."Can't find a loophole huh Uryu? I thought you were the mastermind of all loopholes" Ichigo jibes to Uryu. "I did find a loophole and you know full well why I can't use it." Uryu snaps"I must admit though, I didn't know if it would work for Karin seeing as she and Yuzu are the same age" he concedes."What loophole?" I inquire, curious to see how they were able to trick the age line. Shinji taps the side of his nose "that is for us to know and you to get confused over trying to findout. However it doesn't apply to anyone else in the school so don't start thinking you can step over the line too". Several others around the hall were staring at the transfers whispering to each other, obviously wondering how they had done it. Fred and George went up to them apparently asking how they had done it, eventually they sat back down dejectedly.

24 HOURS LATER Toshiro POV

I sit at the Gryffindor table next to Karin, the hall has gone quiet and everyone is staring up at Dumbledore and the Goblet of fire. The flames rise up and a piece of paper flies out."Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announces and the hall breaks into applaus as Krum walks to the front of the hall and exits with Igor Karkaroff. "Fleur Delacour" this time a silver haired girl rose from her seat and departed with Madame Maxime "Cedric Diggory" a Hufflepuff boy stands up and leaves with Professor Sprout. "Toshiro Hitsugaya" Dumbledore shouts, I stand shouts of "he's too young" echo around the hall as I exit with Byakuya.

A minute later Harry walks in looking bewildered "Did they send you to come and get us?" Fleur asks "No, I'm the fifth champion apparently" he mumbles, moments later Dumbledore,Bagman, Crouch, Snape, McGonagall and MadEye burst through the door. "Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly "N-no I swear I didn't" he turns to me "Toshiro did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" "Yes" I reply to the surprise of everyone in the room. "How?" some of them ask "it's quite simple I wrote my name on the piece of paper and put it in the goblet" "What about the ageline?" Crouch asks "I stepped over it" "How?" "Magic" "Mr Crouch, I do not believe he is going to give us an answer" Dumbledore intervenes. "But what about me, I didn't put my name in the cup, I don't want to play in the tournament" Harry whines. "We must follow the rules, and the rules clearlystate that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to play in the tournament."

"Well Barty knows the rule book back to front" Bagman says beaming, turning to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime as though the matter was now closed. "I insist on re-entering the names of the rest of my pupils" Karkaroff snarls. He has dropped his unctuos tone and smile now, his face is wearing a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore." "But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that" Bagman starts "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't re-ignite until the start of the next Tournament-" "- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" explodes Karkaroff "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!" "Empty threat Karkaroff," growls a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody enters the room. He limps slowly towards the fire, and with every step he takes there is a rather loud clunk -rather over dramatic - Toshiro thought, trying not to snicker. "Convenient? I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody" Karkaroff sneers, obviously trying to sound disdainful but failing miserably in Toshiro's opinion.

I will be updating irregularly. Also I got my hands on the book today so I will be able to use it now.

The reason Karin was able to step over the ageline is because once you are dead you aren't any age so without age the ageline couldn't stop her or the other soul reapers. Tatsuki and Chad are 17 while Orihime and Uryu are 16, Yuzu is 14.

The story of how Karin became a soul reaper is coming up soon

SO SORRY I THOUGHT I UPLOADED THE CHAPTER BUT ACTUALLY I JUST SAVED IT AS A FILE.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own HP or Bleach

 **Expect OOCness they are pretending to be kids, so they will act like kids.**

-Thoughts-  
"English"  
:Japanese:  
=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=  
~Hell Butterfly~  
'Written'

Hitsugaya POV

As we enter through the portrait noise blasts our ears and the room is alot stuffier than normal. Next thing I know we're being wrenched into the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, we face the whole of the Gryffindor house screaming and cheering.

"You should've told us you'd entered" bellows Fred lookin half annoyed, half deeply impressed. How did you do it without getting a beard?Brilliant!" George roars. "I didn't, I don't know how-" but no one is listening to him and the room is getting WAY too hot. -I may be able to fight the most formidable opponents but that doesn't mean I'm prepared for this- I think to myself as I feel my breathing grow ragged. Ichigo notices my discomfort and comes over to me and Harry "Do you need out Toshiro?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice. I nod and he tries to get people to move so I can leave.

Some people start to move but more people seem to want Harry and I to stay and grab onto our shoulders and get in Ichigo's way. I can see Chad, Tatsuki and Karin trying to make their way towards us. Karin looks panicked. I feel all the colour drain from my face. My vision goes blurry and suddenly everything goes black.

Ichigo POV

As Hitsugaya collapses the screams instantly die out as people realise what has happened. "What's wrong?" "What happened?" People ask each other. "Is he going to be okay?" Harry asks. The room goes silent as I answer "He's really sensitive to heat, that's why I was trying to help him get out of the common room. He's been complaining about the heat of your room and the common room since he was sorted into Gryffindor so if you guys would excuse us we shall take him up to his room so you can continue celebrating." The room parts like the sea for Harry and I as I pick him up and walk up the stairs with him in my arms I give Karin a reassuring nod.

Ron looks startled as I enter the room with Toshiro unconscious in my arms. "The common room was too hot for him" I murmur to Hikokoro who gives an understanding nod. After placing him on the bed I turn and leave the room to the annoyingly loud party in the common room.

Hikokoro POV

"So..." Ron says as Harry settles down on his bed "Congratulations". "What do you mean congratulations?" Harry asks "Well no one else got across the age line did they? Apart from the transfers. What did you use - the invisibility cloak?" Ron blusters "the invisibility wouldn't of gotten me over the line" Harry tells him slowly. "Oh right" Ron drawls "I thought you might've told me if it was the invisibility cloak... cause it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way did you?" "listen, I didn't put my name in that goblet someone else must have!" Harry snaps. "Oh? and why would they do that" Ron nearly shouts. "To kill him" I state. "Who'd want to kill Harry? I bet it was one of your lot wasn't it? You lot probably put it in if Harry didn't" Ron demands. "Why would we put Harry's name in? We all wanted a go and if we put Harry's name in then we'd have no chance" I tell Ron.

"We're all a bit crazy, none of us would pass up the opportunity to be in the tournament just to make some kids life miserable." Hitsugaya moans, waking up. "You're awake!" Harry exclaims. "Yes I'm awake but I would appreciate it if you could keep your voice down" he replies. "What happened back there anyway?" Ron intrudes "I hate heat. My body can do alot of things but staying in the gryffindor common room for more than 5 minutes isn't one of them" he informs Ron "But I thought you guys have just been at war. Aint that why you're here?" Ron declares "Yes we're here because we were at war but that doesn't mean we can handle everything, for example the war didn't cure me of my allergy of water. If I touch it I get a huge rash." I intone. "Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired" Hitsugaya asks.

Hitsugaya POV

Harry and I enter the common room and are met with a round of applause. The prospect of going to the great hall for breakfast and being treated like heroes is not welcoming but it's that or go hungry so Harry and I walk out of the portrait and see Hermione and Karin with stacks of toast. "We thought this would be better" Hermione says and we nod appreciatively. "Want to go for a walk" Hermione asks Harry "sure" he responds tentatively. "Want to sit on the roof to eat breakfast?" I ask Karin "course I do" she smirks. "You can't sit on the roof!" Hermione hollers "Oh, but we can" Karin says pretending not to understand what Hermione means, I decide to play along and inquire "do you not often see people on the roof?" "Of course not!" "You guys have been missing out, the roof is the best spot!" Karin assures Hermione.

When we reach the front door Karin and I walk up on the air hoping to see Hermione's reaction to us walking up to the roof as if we hadn't left the ground. "You can't walk on the air, it's impossible" Hermione exclaims "Damn, that's our plan scuppered" I complain to Karin as we continue to walk up to the roof, Hermione still calling up to us about how its impossible to walk on the air. We reach the roof and I make eye contact with Karin and we both immediately burst out laughing.

"Have you checked the school grounds for inhuman reishi since last night?" Karin asks "No, why?" "I think you should, I think I know what the first task is but I think you'd be able to tell if I'm right." I feel for the inhuman reishi and I feel what Karin is talking about. 5 large beings that feel similar to... Hyourinmaru! "Dragons!" I breath "that's what I thought but I couldn't be sure... Looks like you won't have any problems with the first task will you?" Karin says confidently. We sit eating toast before we jump back down to the front of the castle landing neatly on our feet just infront of Harry and Hermione whose jaws are on the floor. "That's impossible, you to are impossible!" Hermione mutters more to herself than to anyone else. "No we're war veterans from Japan" Karin states indifferently before heading over to her class.

"Listen Harry, I know you have no reason to trust us but we know what the first task is. It's dragons" I whisper to him "How do you know?" Hermione whispers "we saw them when we were up on the roof" I lie so I don't have to explain reishi or Hyourinmaru. We head towards potions Malfoy spots us in the corridor "Ah look boys, its the champion of Hogwarts and the champion of midgets" he drones to Crabbe and Goyle as soon as we were in hearing range. I let my spiritual pressure out and direct it towards Malfoy who immediately starts shivering, frost starts to form on his uniform. It must be visible because several onlookers are pointing at me. "What are you doing you midget freak? I'll tell my father about this you dirty mudblood" he stammers lamely. "I don't know what mudblood means and I don't care but you DON'T call me a midget. I have just stopped fighting a war, I've killed people, I've seen people I know die. Do you know why I'm telling you this?" I demand "N-no" "I'm telling you so you know that none of us transfers would mind killing you so it would be appreciated if you left us and our friends alone." I inform him, anger clear in my face.

He remains quiet and walks behind us with his goons the rest of the way to potions. On the way Hikokoro joins us and asks "Did you freeze Malfoy's robes Hitsugaya?" "He called me a midget" I reply "and why are his sleeves still frozen?" "Because I used unmeltable ice" he looks at me and smirks "why are you smirking?" I demand "Your becoming like a teenager, Matsumoto will be pleased" "I am NOT becoming like a teenager and you WON'T tell Matsumoto that I am!" I shout at him but he's walked up to Malfoy and melted the ice of his robes causing him to gape in shock seeing as his attempts had all failed. He said something to Hikokoro who promptly set his sleeves on fire enough that it wouldn't hurt him too much but it would terrify him until someone found a way to put it out. "You know that we're the only ones who can put that out right?" I ask, he nods and says nothing and smirks at Harry, Ron and Hermione whose jaws are on the floor "Japanese magic" I state and they all nod, closing their mouths.

During potions Snape seems to be trying to punish Harry for becoming champion. Meanwile, his snakes are showing off their badges that say 'Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts champion' and 'POTTER STINKS!' "Oh very funny" Hermione snaps "really witty". "Want one granger?" Malfoy drawls holding one out, his cockiness back. His cockiness immediately disappears again when his sleeves freeze again and the badge in his hand bursts into flame. Hikokoro looks at me and seems to know what I'm thinking. A second later everyone wearing the badge has frozen sleeves and their badges have spontaneously combusted. All of the Gryffindors are gawking and the Slytherins are in shock. Hikokoro gives me a high-five and Snape looks at us with amusement in his eyes. "20 points to Gryffindor Mr Hitsugaya and Mr Ayarame, teamwork like that is commendable ;however, in future please refrain from doing that in lesons" he says causing several Slytherins and Gryffindors to faint.

Several minutes later there is a knock at the door. The door opens and Colin Creevey pokes his head round and says "Sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Toshiro Hitsugaya upstairs." he stammers "Very well take them" Snape replies tersely. Harry and I swing our bags onto our shoulders an follow Colin out the door. "What do they want us for Colin?" Harry asks "Photo's for the daily prophet I think!" He squeaks. "Great" Harry moans "just what I need, more publicity."

"Goodluck!" Colin exclaims as he opens the door for Harry and me. It's a fairly small class room; most of the desks have been pushed to the side of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. Three of the tables, however, are infront of the blackboard and have a length of red velvet draped over it. 5 chairs have been placed behind the velvet draped tables, Ludo Bagman is sitting in one of them talking to a witch that I've never seen before.

Krum is sitting moodily in a corner, as per usual and Fleur and Cedric are talking quietly to each other and Fleur looks happier than I've ever seen her before. "Ah, Champions 4 and 5 have arrived!" Bagman exclaims "Come in you two nothing to worry about just a wand weighing ceremony and some photographs" at this Harry visibly pales. "He said don't worry" I mutter to Harry. "Wand weighing?" Harry asks tentatively "We have to check that your wand's are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead" Bagman explains "The experts upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going ot be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he gestures towards the woman he was talking to earlier "she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small" Rita hisses, her eyes flickering between my hair and Harry's scar. Her hair is set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrast oddly with her heavy-jawed face. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start? The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of colour?" Harry looks panicked and obviously doesn't want to go so I decide to save him seeing as Bagman certainly won't. "Actually Miss Skeeter I would be the youngest Champion, Harry is a few weeks older than me" I lie. Harry visibly relaxes and gives me a grateful look knowing full well that my birthday is in December "Is that so? Well if you would follow me" Rita says, obviously disappointed she can't talk to Harry yet.

She steers me towards the door "we don't want to be in there with all of that noise" she says. She opens a door "Ah yes nice and cosy" she states as she pulls me into a broom cupboard. "You won't mind if I use a quick quotes quill" she says as she takes out something that is definitely not a quick quotes quill. " A quick quotes quill would be fine, THAT is not a quick quotes quill" I tell her. "Yes it is now let's see... Testing,my name is Rita Skeeter and I'm a Daily Prophet reporter. 'Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punstured many inflated reputations'. "So Toshiro-" "Call me Hitsugaya" "what made you enter the TriWizard tournament?" "I thought it would be fun" I answer, purposely ignoring the fact the quill has written half a page on my appearance and not a word about what I am saying. "How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" "Confident" "Why's that?" "I bet they couldn't throw anything I couldn't deal with without a wand my way. My plan is not to use my wand until the third task" I reply coolly the quill is going crazy over my answer "Champions have died in the past haven't they?" "Sure they have, I'm not a champion in the past though and I have no intentions of dying" "What do your parents think about you being a Champion? Especially underage" "My parents are dead" "Really? What happened?" "They were caught in an avalanche" This is a lie but I honestly have no idea what happened to them after I was drowned in a frozen lake.

The doors suddenly open and Dumbledore is in the doorway. "The weighing of he wand is about to start and I'm afraid we can't do that with one of our champions in a broom cupboard." We walk back towards the classroom and as I enter I see the other champions all sat on chairs, I take a seat next to Fleur. An old man is now sat at the table. "May I introduce Mr Ollivander" Dumbledore says gesturing towards the old man. " He shall be checking your wands to make sure they are in good condition."

"Mademoiselle Delacour if you would step up first" Ollivander says. Fleur sweeps through the room and hands her wand over to Ollivander to twiddles it between his fingers. "nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood and containing... dear me" "an 'air from ze 'ead of a veela, one of my Grandmuzzer's" Fleur announces "Yes, I've never used veela hair myself of course, I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however each to his own and if that's what suits you..." He checks it over for bumps and scratches. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order" Ollivander says.

"Mr Diggory you next" Cedric passes Fleur on his way to Ollivander and hands him his wand. "Ah, now, this is one of mine isn't it"? says Mr Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm as Cedric hands over his wand. "Yes I remember it well Ash, twelve and a quarter inches and containing a single hair plucked from the tail of a unicorn, pleasantly springly. It's in fine condition, you treat it regularly?" "Polished it last night" Cedric says, grinning.

"Mr Hitsugaya please" he says and I walk over to him wondering how he'll react to my wand. I pass it over, not bothering to hide my smirk. "What on earth is this?" He exclaims in bewilderment. I see all the other champions straining to see what happened, the all look stunned when they see my wand. Pale blue with white snowflakes patterned along it. "It's my wand sir" I tell him. "Well its eight and a quarter inches and quite rigid but it's cold a ice what's it made of? What's inside?" He asks. "It's made of unmeltable ice and it contains my own blood" I say not oblivious that everyone's jaws are catching flies including all 3 headmasters. "That's unheard of" Ollivander breaths in astonishment. "Not when you know the people I know it's not. Does it work?" I say indifferently "It does indeed" He stamers and passes it back.

"Mr Krum" he says. Krum walks over still slouched."Hmm, a Gregorovitch creation unless I am very much mistaken?" he asks Krum who nods. "A fine wand maker though the styling is never quite what I... however... yes dragon heart string core and hornbeam. ten and a quarter inches, thicker than one usually sees, quite rigid. Yes, yes, it'll work"

"Mr Potter" Ollivander calls. Harry stands up and hands his wand over to Ollivander. "Aaaah yes. Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember" Ollivander mutters. He takes a lot longer with Harry's wand but he finally deems it acceptable for the tournament.

* * *

Ron isn't going to be an idiot because Hikokoro and Hitsugaya intervened during their argument.

I'm going to try to regulate how often I update and when I do I'll tell you, till them it will be a bit sporadic.

 **1ST CHALLENGE NEXT CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own Bleach or HP

-Thoughts-  
"English"  
:Japanese:  
=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=  
~Hell Butterfly~  
'Quote'

* * *

Hitsugaya POV (Day of the tournament in the tent)

"Now we're all here, time to fill you in!" Bagman exclaims over excitedly. "When the audience assembles I'm going to offer each of you this bag, from which you shall take out a ... err... small model of what you are about to face. There are different varieties you see. And I have to tell you something else too! Your task is to collect the golden egg".

In no time at all hundreds upon hundreds of feet can be heard outside the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. Bagman holds up the bag. "Ladies first" he chirrups. Fleur puts her hand into the bag and pulls out a perfect model of a welsh green. It had the number '2' around its neck. Krum pulled out a Chinese Fireball with '3' round its neck. Cedric gets a Swedish short-snout numbered '1'. Harry gets a Hungarian horntail whose number is '4'. I reach into the bag and pull out a Norwegian ridge back with a '5' hanging from it's neck.

"Well there you are, you have each picked the dragon you will face. The numbers round their necks are the order in which you will face them. Now I'm going to have to leave you in a minute because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory you're first just head out into the enclosure when you hear the whistle all right?" A whistle goes off and Cedric exits the tent looking green. I block out the sounds of the commentator and watch the other contestants. Harry is growing pale just from waiting. Fleur is looking slightly panicked and Krum is scowling.

Another whistle goes off a while later "Miss Delacour, if you please" Bagman yells. Fleur exits the tent shaking all over. Bagman's annoyingly loud voice continues to commentate, the crowd roar, whoops and cheers -worse than graduation parties at the academy- =atleast these ones have a limit= -and thank God for that- ten minutes later a whistle goes and Krum exits the tent. The process repeats until I am alone in the tent. Finally the last whistle blows and I exit the tent.

The crowd goes silent for a minute as I enter the enclosure. -Hyourinmaru can you have a word with that dragon for me? I'll speak casually so as to hide what's actually going on- =of course master=. I look at the dragon "those lot out there sure can be loud can't they? It's kinda weird how their silent now just watching, isn't it?" I chatter, hiding the fact Hyourinmaru is talking to the dragon. I walk up to it and pat it on the nose, startling many members of the audience

"It's almost as if they're expecting me to do something spectacular, other than just walk over and pick up the egg. I mean, it's not like you even want to stop me. Quite frankly this golden egg is nothing but an annoyance to you so if I remove it I'm just doing you a favour" I say, the crowd stares at me in shock. I continue towards the egg and the dragon sit's down looking at me but not making any moves to stop me. I pick up the egg and she still doesn't move in to prevent me from taking the egg. As I exit the enclosure I thank Hyourinmaru for talking to her for me -thank you Hyourinmaru- =it was nothing, she's called Norberta and she was actually born here, used to belong to Hagrid would you believe?= -knowing Hagrid that doesn't surprise me-. The crowd is gaping at me like I'm an alien, the other transfers are smirking at me and each other.

"Well that's certainly a first!" Bagman exclaims bringing the crowd out of their shock. And now, for the scores. The judges give a unanimous 10 each. I go back into the tent to find the other four champions looking at me in disbelief. "You had a casual conversation, _with a Dragon_ " Harry states "really I hadn't noticed" I say sarcastically "that's impossible" he tells me "you say that a lot but it's not getting any more true" I comment before leaving the tent. I head up to the castle and into my dormitory. I hear the common room fill up wit people and figure that now's as good a time as any to open the egg. I twist the top and the egg opens, a melodic set of voices leave the egg:

 _ **"Come seek us where our voices sound,**_  
 _ **We cannot sing above the ground,**_  
 _ **And while your searching, -"**_

"ARGH NOT HERE TOO!" someone screeches, I look up to see Harry and Ron holding their ears, Harry with his egg in his hands. "what's wrong with me listening to the clue?" I ask. "What do you mean clue, it's just a horrible screeching noise?" Harry asks, looking incredulous. "What do you mean screeching sound, it's a chorus of voices singing" I tell him =maybe it's not to them= -well no duh Hyourinmaru- =I mean freeze his egg= -oh- "why don't you open yours again and I'll see if I can stop it screeching to you" I request. Harry opens the egg looking very unsure the voices spill out to me but they cover their ears, I direct my reishi at the egg and freeze it. A horrible screeching fills my ears but they drop their hands from their ears seeming not to hear the screeching I hear. "MAKE IT STOP!" I yell, they look at me in confusion. "I think I just heard your screeching noise" I tell them weakly, "you need to submerge your egg in water Harry, I'm going to go somewhere private to open mine" I say.

Harry POV

"There's something up with that guy, him and his friends. It's like they aint natural or something, like they aren't human" Ron says. "I dunno about all of them" I disagree "but definitely most of them, some of them do seem more human than the rest of them" Ron agrees. "We should tell Hermione see what she thinks" Ron tells me. We walk down to the common room and see Hermione working at a table. "Hey, Hermione, we think there's something up with the transfers" Ron tells her. "I've been thinking that too but it doesn't mean we're right. I'm pretty sure that it's not all of them." "That's what we thought' it's as if most of them aren't human but the ones that are human are hiding it." "Well what do we do about it?" I ask "isn't it obvious? We find out what they are and if they are dangerous. and then we confront them to make sure we aren't wrong" Hermione exclaims.

"How do we find out what they are?" Ron asks "The library of course!" "Oh great".

* * *

Okay so I know this is super short for the amount of time it took but alot of stuff has come up and I was busy. (I had a birthday and spent too much time playing with face paints, powders and different fake bloods to prepare for halloween).

Also does anyone else whose birthday ever have a problem where despite having made a birthday wishlist they made throughout the year when they see things and note them down and then just ignore it and ask for Halloween costume parts? My friend and I both do it but were both obsessed with Halloween so I'm not sure if it's an October thing.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Thoughts-  
"English"  
:Japanese:  
=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=  
~Hell Butterfly~  
'Quote'

I own nothing except for the plot. Hikokoro belongs to my brother.

Hitsugaya POV

"Potter! Weasley! Would you pay attention?" McGonagalls exclaims at the pair of boys who had been sword fighting at the back of the class with a pair of Fred and George's fake wands. "Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age, I have something to tell you all. The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth year students and above - although you may invite a younger year student if you wish-" Mcgonagall is interrupted by a shrill giggle coming from Lavender brown as I hear Hyourinmaru say =so you CAN take young Karin to the ball with you= -if I even go, we both know how well I do in hot conditions. Karin knows that too- =but you'll still take her to the ball= my conversation with Hyourinmaru is interrupted as McGonagall starts to speak again. "Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at 8 o' clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then, the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down. But that does NOT mean that we will be lowering the standards of behaviour that we expect of Hogwarts students. I will be most seriousl displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way". McGonagall finishes as the Bell rings.

The class scuffles about packing their things and leaving. "Potter, Hitsugaya. A word if you please" McGonagall calls out to us. I make my way over to her desk and wait for Harry who walks over somewhat slower. As he finally arrives Mcgonagall says "the champions and their partners-" "What partners?" Harry interupts -surely he can't be that dense- =he is= "Your partners for the Yule Ball Potter, your dance partners" She spells it out for him. "I don't dance" Harry blurts "Yes you do, that's what I'm saying, traditionally the champions and their partners open the ball" She states. "I'm not dancing" Harry repeats. "It's tradition" "but-" "Potter you are going to dance, it is tradition, that's how it works and you have no say in the matter so desist your resistance and find yourself a partner" I say "What your with her? I thought you wouldn't want to go at all after what happened in the common room!" Harry bursts out. McGonagall looks confused "What happened in the common room?" she asks "My body can't tolerate heat so after I was chosen as champion I collapsed because people wouldn't allow me out of the common room. Potter you were right I didn't plan on going but as I am a champion I have no choice and I, unlike you, already know who I am going with and that they are an adequate dancer. I suggest you get searching for a partner sooner rather than later" I lecture him. McGonagall looks concerned and Harry looks shocked and mildly insulted.

Ichigo POV

As the transfiguration lesson comes to an end McGonagall announces "I have an important notice to give you. The Yule Ball is approaching and I'm sure you all realise that this is a great chance for us to socialise with our foreign guests. The ball is only open to fourth year students and up although you may invite someone from the younger years. Dress robes should be worn and it will be from 8 to midnight in the great hall on Christmas day. The usual standard of behaviour is expected of all students. Any questions?" I look around the class and see many raised hands "Mr Hirako?" "Are there any rules about partners and who we're allowed to bring? For example younger siblings or friends in younger years." He asks "You may bring friends and younger siblings if that is what you wish but you may only bring one to the ball". More and more people ask questions and get their answers as I zone out, leaning on Chad.

We leave the class as the bell goes and wait in the common room for the other Gryffindors to arrive so we can call a meeting. Eventually they start arriving and we wait in the corner for Hitsugaya and Hikokoro. They arrive and we head out of the common room. "Who wants to call the others?" I ask. "I'll do it" Karin volunteers and sends out bursts of Reishi. Soon enough we're all walking out towards the doors. "Up to the roof?" Shinji suggests "Sure" I say. We all head up to the roof, Komamura pulling Yuzu up and Uryu making a path for Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime to walk up.

We settle on the roof, completely unnoticed by the students in the courtyard. "So, who's going to the Yule Ball?" Shinji says. We all burst into speech "Why don't we just raise our hands if we are going?" I suggest as I raise my hand. Everyone except Yuzu, Karin, Hiyori and Soi Fon raises their hand. Hitsugaya reaches towards Karin and holds up her hand in his over arm, Karin's eyes widen and she gives him a peck on the cheek which causes him to blush. "We'll be opening the ball with the other champions" Hitsugaya tells her.

Shinji nudges Hiyori "what?" she finally says "you should put your hand up you know" he tells her "I'm in third year, not fourth" "and I don't want girls pestering me for a date so I'm taking you" he retorts. Chad leans over "those two need to realise they both fancy each other and accept it" he whispers, I nod. "Yuzu do you want to go to the ball with me?" Uryu asks "I can go with you? I thought I wouldn't be able to!" Yuzu squeals causing more than a few smiles. "Soi Fon do you want to come with me seeing as I'm the only one left who can get you in?" Hikokoro asks "sure, it'll look odd if one of us doesn't come I suppose" Soi Fon says slightly reluctantly.

* * *

Time Skip (In his Dorm getting ready for the ball because I don't want to do Harry's awkward date finding mission) Still Ichigo POV

As I get changed under the coverings so Chad and I don't see each others outfits until we're in the common room I hear the twins and Jordan discussing their dates. I put on my blazer "Chad is it safe to go?" I call out "Hm" he grunts and I know it's safe. I leave the room and head down the stairs to the common room. As I enter I see Tatsuki wearing a black and green kimono patterned with flowery swirls "in the 13 years I've known you, you've never worn anything that makes you look _that damn hot_ " she says "eyes off" I hear Chad say as he enters the common room. He walks up behind me and I feel a giant pair of arms wrap around my chest. "You'll have enough time to do that at the ball" I hear a voice from the portrait and look over to see Toshiro and Karin smirking at us, Toshiro is wearing a white suit with a ice blue tuxedo and tie and Karin is wearing a baby pink dress with a lighter pink flower design on the skirt.

Chad and I step apart and I take in what he's wearing, he is wearing a black suit with odd cuffs on the blazer that match the sides of his tuxedo. The right cuff and half of his tuxedo is Black and red, the left is white and red. "power inspired your suit?" I ask him "sure, not like your bankai didn't lead you to that one" he says. I can't argue, my suit is black with crimson red lining but mine wasn't custom made and his most definitely is. We head out the portrait to the Great Hall.

We reach the Great Hall and see Toshiro and Karin off to the side with the other champions. We go through the doors to the great hall. The hall is filled with people from all the schools, we make our way over to the rest of our group. Hiyori is wearing a red suit with a white shirt and Shinji is wearing a red suit with a blue tuxedo and yellow shirt underneath. Uryu is wearing his quincy uniform, complete with cape. Yuzu is wearing a pale blue dress with brightly coloured flowers on the sleeves and lower skirt. Orihime is wearing a green and orange kimono with forest patterns around the waist, Rukia is wearing a white dress which is too short and informal to be a wedding dress but too long to be a normal party dress and the edges are tinged with blue frost patterns. Hikokoro is wearing a black and orange suit and his hair is in a long plait down his interlaced and tied with red ribbon. Soi Fon is wearing something that looks suspiciously like her punishment squad uniform.

The doors open once more and the champions enter the hall in a line and spread out on the dance floor. Music starts and they begin to dance. Krum looks rigid but Hermione is relaxed and seems to know exactly how to direct him. Harry looks lost to the apparent frustration of his partner but Cedric seems calm enough with his. Fleur and her partner are dancing gracefully and giving off a silver glow and Toshiro and Karin are just as graceful. Toshiro and Karin's height draw alot of "aawws" from the crowd as they see the couple dancing better than most of the others.

The song draws to a close and other couples move onto the floor. Toshiro leaves the dance floor to find shade but Yuzu joins Karin for a dance. I take Chads hand and pull him towards the dancing. We are getting a couple of odd looks from the other schools and other houses in Hogwarts but we ignore them, it's a constant in life for us.

* * *

END

Sorry it took so long, I bruised my ribs really badly which caused me to get really ill and I couldn't write a chapter properly. I'm so sorry, don't worry I won't abandon this.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Thoughts-  
"English"  
:Japanese:  
=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=  
~Hell Butterfly~  
'Quote'

I don't own anything. The OC belongs to my brother (who wants me to let you know he is single - but he's 11).

I'm not going to write out the Daily prophet reports but I will refer to them, if you haven't seen them they are on the harry potter wikia page.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV (waiting for the 2nd challenge to start)

I'm waiting by the edge of the lake with the other champions except for Harry. Moments later Harry arrives, panting heavily "I'm... here" he heaves. "Where have you been? the tasks about to start" says the boy who seems to be Ron's brother in a bossy voice. Bagman pulls Harry over to the side where they have a hushed conversation before coming back. Bagman performs a sonorous charm before addressing the crowd. "

Well all our champions are ready for the second task which will start on my whistle 1... 2... 3!" The whistle goes and I dive in first with the best reaction time. The other 4 appear to be performing charms in order to breath under water -too bad for them, I don't need any magic and I'm still not using my wand like I said to that hawk- I think as I swim down wards. I can sense reiatsu at the bottom of the lake and amongst them is Karin's -clearly that's what they've taken-. I get closer and a group of grindylows start towards me but a a slight increase in reiatsu warns them to leave me alone.

I see a line of people under the water, the other champions no where in sight I head straight for Karin. I undo the knot speedily and start to pull her up out of the water. The water starts to get lighter and eventually we break the surface and Karin surfaces from unconsciousness. The crowd seems shocked as we swim back to the stands, seemingly unfazed by the cold water. = how are they to know you both have ice spirits?= Hyourinmaru points out as we reach the bank.

We climb up to see the gaping faces of the other headmasters and the ministry officials. "B- how? It's only been 14 minutes and you didn't even do anything" Karkaroff sputters. "Well you can tell that to Rita Skeeter, I said I wouldn't use my wand, so I didn't" I state as if it's obvious but internally knowing that they will spend a lot of time trying to figure it out. Next to me Karin is trying to hold in her laughter. A man tries to offer us towels and blankets "we don't want them" we tell him in unison "your friends said you wouldn't" he mutters, giving us strange looks.

The others make their way over and sit next to Karin and myself near the bank waiting for the other champions to turn up. Chad and Ichigo are glaring at each other which can only mean they've had an arguement, a rare sight and one that has caused several people to go into shock due to the fact that Chad hardly ever argues. Truth be told it's the fact he talks during the arguement which causes the shock. 10 minutes later Fleur returns without her person. Sputtering she pulls herself onto the bank and it's made obvious that she was attacked by something under the water. She is taken immediately to Madam Pomfrey by her head mistress. Just under 40 minutes later Cedric turns up with Cho, both of them shivering and gratefully accepting the towels. They head over to the side of the bank and are soon joined by some of their friends from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Cedric looks surprised that I managed to get here faster than him but he nods at me before turning back to talk to his friends. Next to arrive at the bank is Krum with Hermione.

Harry, Ron and a little silver haired girl who looks like Fleur's sister arrive at the bank a while later. Fleur immediately starts thanking Harry while Hermione scolds him for taking the 1 hour time limit seriously. Dumbledore announces the results but I'm not listening to him, I'm too focused on how Karin is snuggling up to me and how girls are glaring angrily at Karin despite the fact most of them aren't even in my year.

Harry POV

The Japanese transfer students are walking back "we should follow them and listen to their conversation to hear what they are saying." Hermione says. We walk after them. "Karin and Hitsugaya still haven't touched a towel and they're fine, that can't be right!" Ron says. "They are a bit odd" Hermione says as we draw closer, still not close enough to hear them. "We should write down everything that's odd and see what could be clues as to what they are hiding!" Hermione exclaims. As we get closer we're able to hear most of their conversation.

"I still think it's cheating." Karin's older brother says "I had a natural advantage, I didn't waste it and I kept to my word on not using my wand." Hitsugaya retorts. The black haired slytherin girl speaks up "but when we use our natural advantages its called cheating so you were cheating" she says. "I was not cheating, you guys cheat by having more than one set of skills" "Fine, I give up!" she groans. I notice then how the Japanese transfer students hold themselves. They look so casual and yet at the same time so battle ready. Karin is giving Yuzu a piggy back and yet she looks as if she is ready to run away from the group in a second. Hiyori on Shinji's shoulders looks ready to pounce down, straight down into a battle. Even Ichigo and Chad who are glaring silently at each other for some reason look ready to have each other's back if the situation calls for it.

The group ahead has fallen into silence and suddenly Tatsuki looks behind her. "Oh hey you guys" she calls to us and signals to the others to slow down for us. We catch up with them to walk the rest of the way to the castle. As we get near to the great hall the transfers go in and we decide to go up to the common room.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to upload but I had it half written for ages but my internet was completely down and then I just couldn't write it because I had severe writers block.

I have a lot of trouble concentrating on 1 thing so I'm thinking of starting up a blue exorcist/bleach cross over and alternating between the 2. What do you guys think?

Once again I'm so sorry it took so long and the chapter is so short but I'm working on it.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Thoughts-  
"English"  
:Japanese:  
=Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow=  
~Hell Butterfly~  
'Quote'

I don't own HP or Bleach.

* * *

Hiyori POV

"So what do we do now? They're suspicious of us already." I ask the other 2 occupants of Shinji's dorm room, who, at the moment, are Soi Fon and Shinji.  
"We knew they would get suspicious at some point, we just need to figure out how we are going to handle it. Do we make it obvious for them, do we confuse them, do we just make it hard for them to work out anything about us?" Shinji says. "I mean, we could try to unify the houses a bit, what with their moldyfart person becoming more active in the last few years." He suggests.  
"How so?" Soi Fon asks.  
"Well Gryffindor and Slytherin are always at each others throats and just because we hang out with the other transfers doesn't mean the war is over. What if we were to get certain Slytherins to start to talk to certain Gryffindors. We could leave subtle hints to say, the Carrow twins in your dorm and maybe Malfoy from mine about Harry and his friends knowing more about us than they do. Then they'll probably try to work together with them an maybe they can be the role models for the rest of their house mates." Shinji explains with his usual grin.  
"Sure, but we should probably get the Gryffindor transfers to get Harry and his friends onto the idea of working with the Slytherins." I point out. Shinji nod and holds up a finger and forms a Hell butterfly. After a few moments of Silence the butterfly flys away, through the walls.

I felt the reiatsu of Hestia and Flora Carrow approaching the room and moments later the door opened to reveal 2 very worried twins dressed in green and at their feet to our immense surprise, Komamura, collarless in his gigai.  
"Where's Yuzu?" Shinji demands.  
"She's in the 5th floor abandoned classroom, we can't get her siblings they're in their common room and we were the only ones there." Flora says. We all get up and start to leave.  
"What happened?" Soi Fon asks.  
"A 5th year Gryffindor started picking on her for having a gay brother and for being in a different house to the rest of her family." Hestia explains as we run towards the great hall. After we initially settled in, we discovered that the Carrow twins lived with their parents Alecto and Amycus Carrow but did not believe in their family ideals which meant that their parents would neglect them. After coaxing the truth of what was happening at home out of them after Flora woke up screaming from a nightmare for her sister to protect her from her parents Soi Fon an I decided that we would get the twins out of their family home as soon as possible and formed a strong friendship.

We arrived at the classroom and rush in to see Cormac McLaggen towering over Yuzu who had tear stained cheeks and Komamura's Collar in her hand, cut in half with singed edges. Shinji runs over to Yuzu, scoops her up and runs out of the room with Komamura following in tow.  
"Soi Fon go and take the twins with you" I say. Preparing to face off with McLaggen who is smirking at us as if there's no way I could stand up to him.  
"We're not leaving until you do" Hestia says. I look at Soi Fon pleadingly.  
"I'm too short to carry both of them besides someone needs to be able to stop you from killing him" She tells me.  
"But-" I start.  
"They're going to see at some point and they can probably take what they see better than those Gryffindors could take half of it." Soi Fon says smirking.

"Are you ignoring me?" asks the enormous Gryffindor arrogantly as he kicks over a chair.  
"I was but now you have my full attention and I think you'll find that having that can be quite painful if not fatal" I snap. I watch him take a step back about to try to hit me and I wait until he starts to swing a punch at me and duck under his arm to deliver a kick to the chest. He staggers backwards, grunting, and I deliver a punch to his right shoulder, dislocating it. He pulls out his wand and mutters a spell that pops his shoulder back into place. Then he points it at me and mutters another spell which shoots out in a red jet of light. I form my mask and create the tiniest cero possible and shoot it at him. The cero sends him flying into the wall, he starts to lose consciousness but rather than letting it end right there he casts another spell on himself allowing himself to get back up.  
"Fiesty aren't you? You're no match for me though because I'm older!" he announces like a blunder headed fool. =You have to go easy on him, you can't kill him= I hear from inside my head.-Screw that- I think in response. I summon my zanpakuto and raise it above my head.  
"Butcher her Kubikiri Orochi" I chant and she turns into a giant eat clever with a spiked edge twice the size of me. I bring it down and use the flat side to knock him over and leave him out cold.

I turn back around, very conscious of the fact that the number of eyes watching has tripled in size. Looking at who is there I see: the Carrow twins not looking too surprised, Soi Fon looking cold and calm as always, Shinji frowning, Ichigo glaring at the slumped body on the floor, Chad keeping him calm but putting a hand on his shoulder, Harry, Ron and Hermione being invisible for some reason.  
"Why are you invisible?" I ask the trio.  
"That's a good question, the rest of us were too caught up in being ready to stop you from killing that guy to bother to ask Harry, Ron and Hermione why we can't see them" Shinji says, leaning out a hand and pulling a strange cloak off of the aforementioned three. Who all look completely shocked. Shinji holds up the material and it is a silvery shimmery silk, then he wraps it round his arm and his arm disappears.  
"That's an invisibility cloak, they're very rare." Hestia says, earning a glare from Ron and Harry which sets everyone off laughing at them because they have the most pathetic glares ever.  
"What's so funny?" Ron demands causing another wave of laughter at their expense.  
"Your glares are so pathetic, even Yuzu can glare better than that!" Shinji tells them. In reality, Yuzu had a glare that could compete with Ichigo's and Unohana's on a bad day. Both the boys look offended.  
"Yeah, well we'll see whose laughing when we tell McGonagall that a group of Slytherins were picking on a Gryffindor" Hermione snaps, apparently trying to defend the 2 boys behind her.  
"You should start by telling her how the Gryffindor was picking on a Hufflepuff then started a fight when a group of Slytherins stepped in to protect the Hufflepuff." I tell them. The little group seem to realise they're outnumbered.  
"We were supposed to meet up with Hikokoro anyway, he'll be wondering where we are" Ron says, trying to retain some dignity and exits through the door silently with his 2 friends in tow.

* * *

I' sorry the ending is quite abrupt but I need to get 2 chapters finished before the wifi where I am runs out and I only have 30 mins for the other chapter. I wanted to get a couple of chapters up for new years.

Furthermore, I'm trying a less formal format. Put your preference in a review, old or new and I'll continue in whatever style is preferred by most people.


	15. UPDATE NEW CHAPTER SOON

I WILL BE CONTINUING.

THIS IS AN UPDATE A CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE.

That's better capslock is off now. I was badly affected by flooding and my Ipad didn't have the capacity to upload chapters. Because of that and the fact I've only just gotten a new computer I haven't been able to upload. For this I apologise deeply and uploads may be scattered because I've lost the plan for the plot.

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I am back now.


	16. SO SORRY

To those of you who like either of my stories I am so sorry, when I started them I had no idea how and I was very ill-prepared. I didn't know how to plan it out properly. I also probably made a mistake by creating crossovers using bleach because at the time I started it I hadn't seen bleach for quite a while. I guess if anyone wants to adopt it go ahead. I may make fanfictions in the future but they will be with the help of either my cousin or one of my friends so I'll have pressure to get it done. If anyone wants the notes for the fic just ask.

I am so sorry that neither of my current fics will be updated by me anytime soon.


End file.
